My Little Pony Theory Re-Written
by FireSpeed
Summary: Remember My Little Pony Theory from CreepyPasta? Well, this is the antidote for the cure. Followed by Sonic the Hedgehog.
1. The Problem

**Hi guys and I'm here to deal with another childhood-ruining fanfic of My Little Pony. This one will be (You already read the title), My Little Pony Theory. But with a cross-over with Sonic. (You already know where you are) But before we get into this big pile of Discord poop and Celestia's diarrhea, I want to get into some rules. SPOILER ALERT! Skip if you do not want to ruin your curiosity. **

**The names of the "real-life" characters, I'm doing it by regular ones because in the CreepyPasta, they showed that the real-life  
characters were described as the characters in the show. And yes, that includes Sonic too, even though wasn't in it. **

**The reason why I brought Sonic into this is because SonicDash (A pairing that pulls out my childhood hair) is actually very useful once. Now, I'm only writing this once and that's it! No requests of doing another pooping one! Anyway, SonicDash is a My Little Pony thing and so is the CreepyPasta. So if I wrote the exactly same story, but Sonic helping through them, we might get our love and tolerate back. I may hate SonicDash, but I hate the theory even more. (Although it doesn't have to do with other relationships)  
**

**My english isn't very good, so don't tell me what I got wrong. **

**Ok, let's dive right into this.**

* * *

It was a sunny, normal day in high school. The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and everybody is having a good day so far. The bell has rang and all the classmates have entered the lunch room. Sonic has just grabbed his meal and went to his lunch table. Along the way, Sonic looked at a couple of girls and the girls aw'ed at him.

1 guy then said "Hey Sonic." He walked up and bro-fisted Sonic as Sonic did the same motion while keeping one hand on the tray with his food. "Stay awesome." Sonic went back to the regular position.

He has been popular since he first arrived here. Why? Because he was the fastest person on the track and field. Not only that, he is known for an awesome personality to the guys, handsomeness to the girls, and they treat him the principal. Though his grades are lacking, but that doesn't stop him from becoming one of the most famous person's in the school. Besides that, when Sonic see's someone down, he knows how to get them better. That is why they call him "The Blue Royalty."

He just got to his table to meet his friends. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, and, his old enemy, Mario.

"Hi Sonic. How are you doing?" said Amy excitedly.

"Good… heh heh." said Sonic uncomfortably. (Yeah, you know how the series go.)

"Hey Knuckles." said Tails.

"What?" said Knuckles.

"I think your crush is over there." said Tails.

Rouge trend around as she got her food. From Knuckles eyes, he see's a thing of beauty. The old-fashion slow-mo beauty view. Shadow is the same way. Except Knuckles eyes are hearts and his heart pounding. Shadow's eye are like in an anime and drooling on his food.

"Uh Sonic?" said Mario.

"Yes?" said Sonic.

"I think I hear something from the table behind us."

Sonic looked over Mario and see the ponies in human version.

"You mean that girl table?"

"I think I heard that they have problems."

"Yeah, they have…"

"No, serious problems. About some sad stuff."

Sonic paused there for a second. Then he stepped over to the other side and said "What's the problem?"

"Quiet."

"My parents treat me like dirt." said FlutterShy.

"Jeez."

"They would always . I feel like I hate my life.

"That's nice whoever you are. So anyway…"

FlutterShy cried as she covered her hands.

"Aww. I feel really bad for her."

"I know what would cheer her up."

"What?"

"Go to her house tonight and have a good speech there."

"That's what she said." said Sonic mischievously.

Mario said his head no while Sonic laughed.

"Ok, fine. I think I know where she lives."

"Ok. And is it looking for Knuckles and Shadow, Tails?"

Tails wasn't there.

"Tails?" said Sonic.

Then Tails went out of the bathroom.

"Really?" said Sonic.

"What? Everybody has a bladder infection once and a while."

Sonic and Mario hummed "Ok."


	2. FlutterShy

It was night time and Sonic went to FlutterShy's home. She was outside with her blanket and pillow on the grass and gathered around by animals.

Sonic stopped.

"Oh. Why my life has to be this difficult?" said FlutterShy painfully.

Sonic sighed and then stepped forward. But he broke the stick with the step followed by the animals and FlutterShy looked.

"Sorry. I was going to say that I feel bad for you." said Sonic as he walked up to her.

FlutterShy is just starring at him. Then she spoke "Are you really there? The most famous person in all of the school is right in front of me?"

"Here I am." said Sonic.

FlutterShy felt this feeling that she didn't in a long time. But then, her parents came out of the house.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" said the dad.

"Whoa, Whoa, come down there." said Sonic.

"GET AWAY FROM OUR HOUSE, YOU FREAK! AND YOU, GO BACK TO BED!" said the mom.

"Says the guy who doesn't care about anything."

"What are you talking about jerk, I care for everything!" said the dad.

"But, you two don't treat your daughter with respect."

"What?" said the mom.

"You're not showing kindness to her. Let the problem go. Break down the wall that is blocking your path. Care for her like it's her last day."

The mom and dad didn't say anything. But then… The mom and dad hugged their daughter.

"We are so sorry. For all these years, we have been mean to you when we don't notice." they said. They even shed a tear.

"Well, I could stay here and chat, but I think I'm out of time." Sonic walked a few steps and turned back.

They are walking inside their home. FlutterShy was happy with the cute bunny in her arms and the parents were glad to see her that way. Sonic smiled and continues straight forward, going home.


	3. Preparation

It was another day at school in the lunch room. FlutterShy was telling her about her meeting with Sonic. Nobody believed her, but eventually, Sonic proves them wrong. They were confused by this, but they see it not as a problem.

"Hi. I'm Twilight. Can all of us be your friend?"

"Sure."

"You have a lucky live. I wish I have a live like you." said AppleJack as the group sat down at the table.

"What do you mean?" said FlutterShy.

"My family died and my grandmother can't take care of them." said AppleJack.

"Sonic, Tails." said Mario expectedly.

"Yes?" said Sonic the same Mario did it. However, Tails didn't. He said Yes, but not in a expected way.

"Tails, take down the notes of what they are saying. Sonic and Me watch."

"Yes sir." said Tails as he pulled out a pen and paper and took down notes for what they are saying.

"That's sad and all, but my mom only married my dad for money. And they are fighting due to the lost of it." said Rarity.

"Huh? What's that? Oh, sorry. I was talking to my father. What were you saying?" said Pinkie as she flinched her eye.

"Ok? My father wanted a boy, but I was forced to play sports. When they did get a son, they kept ignoring me!" said Dash.

"Kind of like me, right?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Hey um… are you going to eat that, SugarCube?" said AppleJack.

"I can't. I'm too busy studying the test." said Twilight.

"Man, tests are for…" said Dash.

"Hey, don't make fun of her. We're all busy once in a while. But however for me, I am all the time." said AppleJack.

"Sorry." said Dash.

"Hey Knuckles."

Knuckles keeps staring at Rouge while Shadow is also.

"Knuckles?"

Knuckles is still looking at her.

"Knuckles?" Sonic said louder.

Knuckles is still in wonderland.

"KNUCKLES?!" said Sonic.

"Wait, wha-what what what? What?" said Knuckles.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Ok."

"Go to AppleJack's barn and comfort her."

"But why?"

"She's having a hard time. Can you do it?" said Sonic.

"Yeah, sure, I got time."

"You can go back staring at your crush now."

"She's not my crush."

"Don't let Shadow take her away."

"Right." Knuckles turns back to the good-looking female.

"Oh love." said Mario.

"How's princess Peach doing?" said Sonic.

"Well she's doing pretty… HEY!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" said Sonic.

Mario then punches Sonic hard.

"Ow. Not so hard. Ow. I'm sorry, ok." said Sonic.

"Good. You better be." said Mario in a tough voice.


	4. AppleJack

Knuckles' feet were right at the barn. Knuckles stepped forward and find AppleJack, trying to get some apples down. She was having a hard time reaching one.

"I got it." said Knuckles as he climbed up. He grabbed the apple and gave it to her.

"Uh… thanks?"

"Oh. Sorry."

"No no. It's ok. I really needed the help."

"Oh. Welcome."

"So who are you and why did you come here?"

"My name is Knuckles and Sonic sent me here because he heard you need help."

"Ah yes. My farm is dying. I didn't want it to happen, but why does God made us like this? I feel like I should skip my life." AppleJack climbed out

Knuckles feels cold in his body hearing that line. So he thought for a moment, then he spoke.

"What if I helped you?"

"What?" said AppleJack raising her head up as he jumped down from the tree, seeing him.

"I can help you get a week off. I can help you at anything. Like this."

Knuckles punched the tree and all the apples fell down.

"You see?" said Knuckles.

After he said that, an apple fell on his head. AppleJack laughed.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." Knuckles said sarcastically.

"Ok SugarCube." AppleJack said as she got up. "Let's get this barn work down."

The big, bright light hits the edge hours later, ending their hard work. They got the apples off in a flash and it was a lot tree's.

"Wow! I haven't seen anyone that tough other than Big Mac!"

"Yeah. It was hard, but it was worth it."

"I never been so proud of myself. Thank you so much! Wait, how did you get those apples off the tree with a single punch?"

"I'm one of the most strongest football players on the field."

"Oh. I might see you once in action sometime."

"Ok. That might be cool."

"Whoa." said AppleJack as she stopped her tracks.

"What?"

"That." AppleJack pointed.

It was a scary-looking wood-chipper. The hole is pitch black dark that looked like a portal to death. AppleJack and Knuckles backed-away and made a sound of their throats. After that, AppleJack felt a pain in the stomach area liking something is pinching her, hard.

"AppleJack, are you ok?!"

"I think I imagined being in one of those."

"Ouch. Come on. Let's get you home." Knuckles carried her to her home.

Knuckles' feet were on the welcome mat as soon they have arrived.

"Hi brother."

"What in tarnation? What happened?" said Big Mac.

"She got a stomach pain." said Knuckles.

"I hope you get better little sis."

"Hi AppleJack." Apple Bloom as they reached upstairs.

"Hi sweetie. Did you finished your homework?"

"Yes mam." said Apple Bloom. "Who is he?"

"My name is Knuckles. I helped her hours ago."

"Oh." said Apple Bloom.

"Good night, SugarCube." said AppleJack.

"Good night." said Apple Bloom closing her door.

Knuckles went in AppleJack's room and set her down.

"Thank You for all the help."

"Your welcome."

Knuckles' shoes were facing the door now and before he closed the door, he said "Wait. What about the basket's?"

"Big Mac just out to go get them. I saw him walking out from the window."

"Oh. Well… see ya." said Knuckles as he went straight to his home at night.

* * *

**I am sorry for the "That's what she said" references. **


	5. Rarity

Spring. What more can you say. Spring is a preparing of summer, but a time filled with hope. Like the spirits of the problems like FlutterShy being known and AppleJack getting some money by selling apple juice and other stuff to people. But there is some that needed to be helped. Rouge helped Rarity by telling her parents that everything is not money. Even she learned from that too. The true reason why they married is because they have a passion of success. Rouge saved Rarity from getting her neck cracked! And better yet, Sonic and his friends are half-way through saving them. In fact, the next chapter, they might save a lovable one.

* * *

**I'm sorry this one is short, but I don't know how to describe this. I don't know how Rouge will cheer up Rarity. I just don't know. Anyway, hope you have a good father's day and that's all. Bye! :D… **

**Wait, there's more. Oh, why didn't you say so? **

* * *

After Rouge helped Rarity's parents, Rouge walked home. She was about to enter her home when Shadow is right there as she was about to close the door.

"AH!"

"AH!"

"Oh, it's just you Shadow."

"Hi, um…"

"Why are you dressed in a tuxedo?" said Rouge. In her mind, she just wants to squeal at his handsomeness.

"Because um… I know this is stupid, but…"

"HEY!"

Shadow turned around at the familiar voice.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?"

"I um… No. What are you doing here?!" Shadow now looked Knuckles in the eye.

"I'm going to help Rouge with her homework." said Knuckles as his voice beginning to raise.

"Why would she need your help?"

"Because Knuckles is my boyfriend." said Rouge worriedly.

As Shadow heard that, his heart fell and break into pieces like the flowers. The petals scatter just like Shadow's hopes. Then his brain is filled with anger as it expresses it to the eyes and not long, his face.

"YOU DEVIL PAINTED FREAK, I'LL KILL YOU!" Shadow screamed as he jumped on Shadow and punched him. But Knuckles tries to block the punches and kicks and try to throw in some, but sometimes he gets hit like Shadow does.

Rouge pulled out her IPhone.

"Yes, 911? My friends might have a serious anger problem."


	6. Pinkie

"You can fly." a voice in Pinkie's mind said. "You can believe us. We're your real friend's."

And then Pinkie jumped. "Ok!"

* * *

Amy and her friends were late for school.

"Really? All our alarm clocks were un-plugged." said Amy.

"Hey. We want our silence in the morning." said Tails.

"Speaking of silence, what is that?" said Mario.

"It looks like a big cotton candy with a banana Laffy Taffy around it." said Shadow. "I have a love/hate relationship with that stuff. But for Knuckles…" He said as he turned to Knuckles.

"Hey, I fell in love with her first!"

"I fell in love with her before you were even born!"

"THAT'S IT! I…"

"Guys, that's no food. It's a person!" said Amy. "Does somebody have something to keep her safe?!"

"Uh…"

"Look! A mattress!" said Tails.

They all run up to the dumpster and grabbed it.

"Push!" yelled Amy.

"Huh?" said Pinkie as she snapped out of it. "Oh no."

"Don't worry! We'll save you!" Sonic said.

"Hurry!"

"To the right. NO, back! Dang it, forward!"

"A little bit to the left!"

When hope is all lost… Actually… they did save her.

"Wow, strong mattress." said Mario.

Then the mattress rips and Pinkie landed on her butt.

"At least, we saved her." said Tails.

They toss the mattress aside and Amy helps Pinkie up.

"Why did you try to suicide?"

"Wait. I listed their problems. Let's see her… um… nope. No… who are you?"

"My name is Pinkie Pie."

"Ok Pinkie Pie, why did you jump off a building?"

Pinkie sighed. Then she spoke "It's painful to remember, but since you saved me, I guess I have to tell. My father killed himself and his wife when I was 5 year's old."

"Ouch." said Mario.

"But that's not all. I try to move house to house, but the owners were holding me for money."

"For gosh sake, why does every villain want money?!" said Sonic.

"Then my insanity started to happen. I hear voices in my head telling me these… lies."

"Hmmm? You're suffering from so much in your mind, aren't you? You're suffering from depression."

"How about I take you home?"

"Really?!" said Pinkie.

"Yeah."

"Yes! Thank you so much!" said Pinkie as she hugged her.

"Come on. Let's get to school."

"Ok."


	7. Rainbow Dash

It was almost night time and Sonic was left at the field to clean up. He's lazy sometimes, but in this time, he felt like doing it.

"Ok, let's see. Mattress' returned to the gym, tracks are in the shed, and… what the heck?"

Sonic saw Dash sitting on the edge, holding a beer bottle. Sonic walked towards her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Why are you so depressed?" Sonic said climbing up. When he got up there, he grabbed the beer bottle and threw it away.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, cheer up."

"No." Dash turned away from Sonic.

"You better cheer up or else…"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll get you!" Sonic grabbed Dash, push her where the seats are, and tickled her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Cheer up or you will get some more."

"OK HAHAHA OK!" Sonic stopped tickling her and let Dash sit down. Sonic also took a seat.

"I don't know why they betrayed me. They think boy's are so much cooler than girls."

"Hey, that's offensive!"

Dash giggled. "You look so cute when you're angry." They both blushed.

"To be honest, guy's aren't used always. For example, the damsel is distress can't always be a girl or a woman. Whatever."

"Ok. But what about my father?"

"Hmmm. Maybe make him proud." Sonic discovered a pack of cigarette's in her pocket and chewing tobacco on the ground.

"Oh. Sonic, please don't tell the school or my parents! I'm begging you."

"Heh. Funny, memories."

"Wait, you tried drugs once?"

"Yeah, I did. But I stopped because it's not good."

"Why is it not good?"

"Because it is that's not how you face life."

"I know what to face in life."

"Who?"

"You."

Sonic blushed and Dash blushed also. They leaned forward to kiss. But then, Rainbow Dash discovered someone, so she blocked the kiss.

"What?"

"Oh my gosh. It's him!"

"Who?"

"Soarin. The most handsome basketball players of them all!"

"And?"

"Ohhh."

"What?"

There was a bit of silence. Then Dash pushed Sonic into a snack bar next to them. After Sonic crashed, Dash said "Sorry."

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Good."

Then Soarin and Dash kissed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hang out with you." said Soarin.

"It's ok."

"Are you busy over the weekend?"

"No."

"Good."

"My house at 8:30 PM?"

"Yeah, that sound good."

"Movie Night at Saturday?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"See ya."

"Later."

Then they walked separate ways.


	8. We forgot someone

It was Friday night and Sonic's friends were outside of Mario house. They were having a great time roasting marshmallow's.

"Um Sonic. You got a little bit of…" said Shadow.

"I know that and it's Nacho cheese." said Sonic.

"Ok, who wants more marshmallow's?"

"I'll have one." said Tails.

"Here you go." said Mario handing him a marshmallow. Tails shove it right up the stick and put it in the fire.

"You know. Why can't I have Rouge?!" said Shadow.

"Well maybe you should've got lost!" said Knuckles.

"Get a life, fat red."

"Suck a Twilight movie, emo."

"Shut up or I'll knock you with my hammer."

"Yes mam." Both said.

There was silence, but then Tails interrupt it.

"Ooh, it's finished." Tails pulled the marshmallow out of the fire.

"Hey uh, Sonic?" said Pinkie.

"Yes?"

"You got all of them, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. FlutterShy, AppleJack, Rarity, you, and Dash. I think that's all of them."

"Wait! No, we didn't."

"What?" said Sonic.

"I said we didn't finish all of them."

"And why did you say that?"

"Because we forgot to do her."

"I believe we finished everybody. Right Pinkie?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. Want a bet?!"

"I didn't say tha…"

"I'm going to her house tomorrow and going to prove she is not helped. Good night everybody." Tails got up and walked away.

"Well… good luck." said Amy.

"Alright, who's up for a scary story?"

"I got one." said Sonic.

"What is it?"

"It's me, but the eyes aren't there. They have red pupils and blood coming out of the eyes. I call my alternative version, Sonic EXE.


	9. Twilight

Twilight was crying on her bed.

"I'm not perfect. I tried, but I'm not ok. Why?" said Twilight.

Spike, as dog form, came in and lick her to make it better.

"Aw, thank Spike. But that doesn't help my… enter." Twilight went back to sobbing.

"I know what to do now." said Twilight as she grabbed a rope. Spike knew what she was going to do, so he tried to stop her, but she pushed him out the door and locked it. All she heard now is the banging on the door and voices in her head, saying she is not a part of life.

Tails was in the backyard. He sneaked in.

"Ok. Easy does it. 1, 2…"

He fell off the fence before he could say… "3" But he got up.

"That could've gone better." said Tails.

He spotted Twilight window and beginning to look for something tall. He found a ladder next to a couple of bushes. You know, he climbed, yada, yada. Then he spotted Twilight tying her neck. Tails tries to unlock it and he did before she could fall.

"Stop!" Tails said.

"What? How did you get in here?"

"Never mind that. Why were you hanging… You didn't get it didn't you?"

"I did not."

"Don't cry. Please don't cry. I have an idea."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Tails answered the call. They waited and waited until the owner picks up.

"Science Geniuses, hello?"

"This is the devil!" Tails in autotune.

"What the heck, who is this?!"

"I already said it!"

"Yeah, right. It's just…"

Tails clicked a button and the whole room is flashing red lights, people screaming in Zalgo mode, and the room erupting.

"W-w-w-wow. Wh-wh-what do you w-w-want?"

"You know that girl, Twilight?"

"Uh, let's see." He flipped the pages and found the test of Twilight.

"Yes."

"You know she cheated on the test. But I want her to let her in. Heck, even God agree's with me."

"Uh… what?"

"LET THE FREAKING GIRL IN!"

The room is erupting again and the owner fell off his chair.

"O-o-o-ok sir."

"And you better do right now or I'l come and get your soul."

"I'm on it right now. Bye."

"Have a miserable day."

Tails hanged up.

"You're in."

"Thank you so much! How could I ever repay you?"

"You need help. That's enough."

And so, the girls were alive and happy about it. Everything worked out ok. Sonic and his friends felt like heroes. But there is more out with a problem. Although, if you help, you can make people happy and feel proud. The End.


End file.
